


Туманные перспективы Куроо и Кенмы

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Characteristics, Alternate Universe - Body Modifications, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Слегка видоизменившись в таинственном тумане, Куроо и Кенма ищут способы примириться с ситуацией. Беспощадное пвп.





	Туманные перспективы Куроо и Кенмы

Когда то из одной, то из другой точки земного шара начали приходить новости о странном тумане, который возникал ниоткуда и превращал обычных людей в необычных (а то и не в людей), Кенма не придал этому большого значения. Точнее сказать, он осознавали серьезность ситуации в том случае, если в такой туман попадут он сам или его близкие, но возможность этого казалась такой абсурдной, что мозг отказывался выделять ресурсы на такое беспокойство, так же как он отказывался переживать по поводу мух цеце или падения метеорита.

Возможности уберечься от тумана не было, так что когда Кенму им накрыло (а заодно и Куроо, с которым он возвращался из школы), винить себя ему было не за что. Когда все вокруг окрасилось в пепельно-серый и воздух стал странным и вязким, они с Куроо вцепились друг в друга, лишившись от ужаса дара речи, а потом, как и все остальные люди, которым не повезло попасть в туман, потеряли сознание.

Очнувшись, Кенма понял, что больше не обнимает Куроо. Это была его первая мысль, и она говорила о многом, учитывая то, что сам Кенма теперь запросто мог не узнать себя в зеркале. Кенма испытывал легкий дискомфорт, на том уровне, который доставляет неудобная пройма пиджака, но пока не мог понять, с чем связано это ощущение. Он поднялся на ноги. Движение вышло естественным, но новым, словно он для этого процесса использовал совсем другие мышцы. Стараясь заранее не паниковать, он огляделся. Рядом с ним валялись сумка и одежда Куроо, но его самого видно не было. Это заставляло беспокоиться. Куроо мог получить способность проходить сквозь объекты и провалиться в землю. Или стать газообразным. Или жидким. Или…

Тут ход мыслей Кенмы был нарушен: пуловер Куроо зашевелился.

Кенма прыгнул.

Это был инстинкт в чистейшем виде, ни одной мысли не успело промелькнуть в голове у Кенмы, но в какие-то доли секунды он уже прижимал теплый, шевелящийся, пищащий комок, запутавшийся в школьной форме Куроо, к земле рукой, которая приобрела некоторые модификации. В частности, вместо ногтей появились когти. Кенма посмотрел на свободную руку: подушечки пальцев стали выпуклыми и ярко-розовыми, а при нажатии на них когти, до того прячущиеся почти полностью, выползали наружу маленькими ятаганами. Это вызывало ряд вопросов о том, мог ли Кенма теперь нормально играть, использовать письменные принадлежности, есть палочками, умываться и так далее. Здороваться по-европейски, рукопожатием, точно не мог.

Однако все это могло подождать. Кенма аккуратно приподнял край одежды Куроо и извлек на свет божий его самого: голого, возмущенного и сантиметров тридцати в высоту.

Куроо посмотрел на Кенму и завопил от ужаса.

***

Из-за обследований, семейных советов и попыток привыкнуть к новым телам, Кенма только через неделю смог вновь увидеться с Куроо у него дома. И то, как справедливо подозревал Кенма, только потому, что Куроо полностью обошел в своем изложении событий тот факт, что едва не стал жертвой новоприобретенного охотничьего инстинкта друга детства.

– Я вообще думал, что ты меня сейчас сожрешь! Ты бы морду свою видел! Уши свои прижатые! 

Слабые голосовые связки Куроо теперь приходилось компенсировать микрофоном, но только не с Кенмой: новые, чуткие кошачьи уши доставляли тому столько хлопот в реалиях большого города, что тихий голос Куроо был просто бальзамом на раны.

– О, Куро! – внезапная мысль заставила Кенму встрепенуться. – Я же тебе не показывал старые уши.

Кенма поднял волосы наверх.

– Ужас-то какой, – припечатал Куроо. – Повезло тебе с прической.

«Старых ушей», по сути, у Кенмы больше не было. Там, где они были раньше, красовались залысины, которые постепенно покрывались щетинкой отрастающих волос. Часть семейства Козуме, которая годами пилила Кенму за патлатость, теперь воссоединилась с более толерантными родственниками в едином порыве счастья: безухие лысые пятна на голове смотрелись жутковато, поэтому прическа Кенмы оказалась как нельзя кстати.

С чисто бытовой точки зрения Кенме повезло: изменения в его теле не требовали специальной диеты, каких-то экзотических приспособлений для передвижения, смены обстановки или гардероба (за исключением прорезей под хвост). 

Куроо повезло меньше. Ему надо было помогать открывать холодильник или бутылку шампуня, он не мог включить воду в душе и свет в комнате, его маме пришлось потрудиться, чтобы из тоненькой трикотажной ткани сшить несколько комплектов одежды со швами настолько крохотными, чтобы они не мешали Куроо, а вопрос обуви пока так и оставался нерешенным.

Вопрос мебели Куроо решал непосредственно в тот момент.

– Я думаю, мне нужен «Дуктиг», – Куроо задумчиво изучал информацию о товаре. – Деревянная, 50 сантиметров в длину, широкая. С матрасом, конечно, придется помудрить…

Когда Куроо пожаловался, что ложась на свою старою кровать чувствовал себя, словно в центре футбольного поля, его мама предложила сшить футон. После недолгого размышления, Куроо эту мысль забраковал: боялся, что на него наступят. К счастью, существовала «Икея», которая подходила к вопросу создания игрушечных кроваток с ответственностью, заслуживавшей самую высокую оценку.

– Там и другую мебель можно посмотреть, – согласился Кенма. – По крайней мере, на первое время. И посуду.

Куроо застонал. Кенма ему очень сочувствовал: посуда тоже оказалась больной темой. Обычная посуда была для Куроо теперь предсказуемо большой. Кукольная, фактически, не была предназначена для настоящей еды (да и тоже была великовата). Больше всего Куроо страдал от невозможности пить горячее, потому что лакать из пиалы с кипятком было не слишком хорошей идеей. Впрочем, эту проблему Кенма собирался решить в ближайшем обозримом будущем.

– Я тебе нашел фторопластовую трубку, – поделился он радостью с Куроо. 

Куроо перестал стонать, в очевидном недоумении от новой темы. К счастью для него, Кенма посчитал необходимым пояснить:

– У нее температурный диапазон до трехсот по Цельсию, она гипоаллергенная, подходит для пищевых продуктов, гибкая, с минимальным диаметром меньше миллиметра. Нарежем на маленькие трубочки, чтобы ты через них мог спокойно пить. В течение недели доставят.

Куроо пискнул, выражая благодарность и умиление всеми своими тридцатью сантиметрами роста.

– Давай тогда поедим, вымоемся и ляжем, – предложил Кенма. Новоприобретенное острое зрение позволило в деталях рассмотреть, как Куроо закатил глаза. – Да, Куро, да, теперь я всё время хочу спать. Ты уже раз семь над этим посмеялся за последние два часа.

– Разве я против? – развел руками Куроо. – Пока ты не ложишься на стопку свежепостиранного белья, спи себе на здоровье.

Кенма решил не упоминать, что его мама, заметив его голодный взгляд на стопку полотенец, теперь каждый день выдавала ему наглаженную простынь для сна (чего не сделаешь, чтобы любимое чадо поскорее справилось со стрессом внезапного перевоплощения). Когтеточку и кровать-чердак тоже заказали. От когтеточки Кенма сначала было отказывался: как адекватный человек, он склонялся скорее к тому, чтобы продолжить пользоваться пилочкой. Но раз попробовав почесать когти в зоомагазине, обманывать себя больше не мог. Кто ж знал, что обмотанный бечевкой столбик мог доставить столько радости?

Кенма подхватил Куроо на руки и направился на кухню. Там они устроились за столом (в случае Куроо – на столе).

– Как тебе помочь? – немного растерянно спросил Кенма.

– Да все в порядке, – отмахнулся Куроо. – Мама оставила мне коробочку на верхней полке. А себе бери, что хочешь. Там и пирог есть.

– Яблочный? – мрачно поинтересовался Кенма.

– Конечно, – гордо подтвердил Куроо.

– Спасибо, я что-нибудь другое, – вздохнул Кенма. – Меня этим пирогом всю неделю закармливают. Я его, конечно, люблю, но не настолько, чтобы есть даже два дня подряд, а тут меня им просто атакуют.

– Я решил, что ты сейчас нервничаешь, пусть будет что-то любимое, – огорчился Куроо.

– Да я понимаю. Давай завтра утром его съедим? 

– Конечно, – сказал Куроо. – Без вопросов, – сказал Куроо и начал раздеваться.

Кенма тоже решительно отказывался задавать вопросы.

Голый Куроо опоясался бумажной салфеткой и приступил к своей тарелочке с мелко натертыми овощами и полупрозрачными ломтиками рыбы. Тут его манипуляции стали понятны: по сравнению с мелкими животными его габаритов, у Куроо был очень маленький рот. Ему было довольно сложно запихивать в него даже крошечные кусочки пищи, а уж сделать это аккуратно было практически невозможно. Учитывая, что гардероб Куроо пока был скудным, проще было запачкать себя, а не одежду. 

Кенма сочувственно разделял для Куроо зернышки риса своими палочками. Куроо брал их по одному, и откусывал. Кенме от этого было почему-то невыносимо грустно.

В ванной, правда, это чувство сменилось легкой завистью при виде того, как Куроо лихо нарезает круги брассом по тазу для стирки. Это еще умалчивая конструкцию из пластиковых бутылок, которую для Куроо возводили родители, намереваясь обеспечить сына аквапарком.

Повинуясь сигналу Куроо, Кенма достал его из тазика и водрузил на скамеечку. Он открыл бутылочку геля для душа и попытался налить каплю в подставленные ладони Куроо. Получилось плохо – геля выплеснулось слишком много, и он с ног до головы заляпал беднягу. Куроо, правда, воспринял это стоически.

– Все время так происходит, – пояснил он, пытаясь размазать гель более-менее равномерно. – На спину не перегонишь?

Кенма аккуратно подцепил каплю на животе Куроо кончиком пальца и провел им по спине Куроо, размазывая мыло. Куроо был очень скользким, гладким, и приятно пах собой и (совсем чуть-чуть) – детским мылом. Ни Куроо, ни Кенма больше не переносили парфюмерные запахи, которые стали для них слишком сильными, так что продукция без отдушек стала для них настоящим спасением.

Задумавшийся Кенма обводил плечи и спину Куроо, едва касаясь кожи подушечкой указательного пальца. Из размышлений его вырвал голос Куроо.

– Ты сильнее можешь нажимать. Не сломаешь ничего, не волнуйся.

– М-м-м? – это всколыхнуло в Кенме какой-то новый интерес. – Скажешь, если что-то пойдет не так.

Одной рукой Кенма обхватил Куроо поперек торса, а второй начал поглаживать его по спине – ладонью, как кота. Куроо сначала замер, видимо прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а потом полностью расслабился, тряпочкой повиснув на ладони Кенмы. Вообще, Кенма ненавидел делать массаж, но в такой ситуации – с Куроо в качестве объекта и необходимостью приложить до смешного малого количества усилий – был готов примириться с этим видом деятельности.

– Давай ополоснемся, и я тебя на полотенце положу? – предложил Кенма и, не дожидаясь ответа, взялся за душ. Включив слабый напор, он поднес лейку поближе к Куроо и начал смывать мыло. Неожиданно, процесс шел медленно: Куроо был слишком щедро залит гелем, чтобы такая небольшая струйка хорошо справлялась с этой задачей. Поэтому не было ничего необычного в том, что Кенма активно помогал Куроо своей рукой, стараясь поскорее закончить с гигиеническими процедурами. 

Куроо, в свою очередь, притих, но Кенма не сразу обратил на это внимание. Причина открылась, когда Кенма поднял отмытого Куроо повыше, чтобы завернуть в полотенце и отнести в комнату.

Кенма поддерживал Куроо ладонью под спиной, обхватив так, что кончики его пальцев сходились на груди Куроо, нисколько не скрывая несколько смущающую ситуацию у того в паху. Член у Куроо стоял, слегка задевая головкой мизинец Кенмы. Пальцы Кенмы мешали Куроо дотянуться до паха руками, чтобы прикрыться, поэтому он пытался подтянуть колени вверх, в тщетной попытке исправить ситуацию.

Одно из неудобств, с которыми Кенме пришлось столкнуться в своем полукошачьем облике, касалось не внешних атрибутов или обострившихся чувств. Оно касалось инстинктов. Не то чтобы Кенма не мог с ними справиться: он без особых затруднений игнорировал птиц и собак и не испытывал непреодолимой тяги метить территорию. Однако он отмечал, что все базовые желания, которые он испытывал, ощущались гораздо более остро. И в его возрасте… В общем, Кенма просто повторил:

– Скажешь, если что-то пойдет не так.

В конце концов, это же был Куроо. Его Куро. С кем еще им было экспериментировать, если не друг с другом?

Кенма поднес Куроо к лицу и, стараясь не нажимать на кожу слишком сильно, лизнул его ногу.

Куроо поджал ноги еще сильнее, сводя колени.

– Шершаво? – с беспокойством спросил Кенма.

Куроо опустил голову, пряча покрасневшее лицо. Это не помогало, потому что покраснели у него и уши, и шея, и верхняя часть груди, да и спина… Кенма не смог сдержать удовлетворенного урчания. Куроо вздрогнул и чуть дернулся. Кенма почувствовал, что запах Куроо усилился. Куроо нравилось, хоть он и стеснялся. Кенме тоже нравилось, и с каждой секундой все больше. Он не собирался брать что-то без разрешения, но Куроо уже отдавал ему все, чего Кенма в данный момент хотел.

– Шершаво, – запоздало откликнулся Куроо. – Но не больно, как будто мягко шершаво. Резиново, что ли, – Куроо коротко и тихо рассмеялся, не сумев подобрать хорошего эпитета.

Восприняв это, как сигнал к продолжению, Кенма снова начал подносить Куроо ко рту, когда тот добавил:

– Но вообще, стремно немного.

Кенма замер. Он ни на грамм не сомневался в своих желаниях, да и внешний вид Куроо говорил о вполне конкретном интересе, но приходилось признать, что они ни разу в жизни не намекали друг другу на возможность каких-то отношений помимо дружеских.

– Языком стремно? Или вообще? – не без затаенной робости решил прояснить ситуацию Кенма.

– Стремно, что ты меня держишь в полутора метрах над кафельным полом, – отрубил Куроо. – Пойдем в комнату. 

Кенма в ответ взял Куроо двумя руками, чтобы тому было удобнее, и отправился в спальню. Чтобы не напугать Куроо, он шел довольно неторопливо, давя в зародыше желание мчаться по коридору, загребая когтями ног по паркету в кошачьем дрифте. 

– Интересно, что бы ты сказал, увидев, как я запрыгиваю к себе в окно? – сажая Куроо на кровать, Кенма задал этот вопрос вслух, хотя он был скорее риторическим.

– Прямо с земли на второй этаж?! – поразился Куроо. – Ну ничего себе! А гибкость?

– Да тоже, вроде, увеличилась.

– Теперь можешь себе под хвостом вылизывать? – развеселился Куроо, но вдруг резко замолчал.

Кенма тоже не торопился возобновить разговор. Не отрывая взгляда от Куроо, он сел на задницу, медленно поднял в воздух абсолютно прямую ногу и посмотрел себе в промежность.

– Я как-то не подумал проверить, – пробормотал он. – Но теперь мне самому интересно.

Без видимых затруднений Кенма согнулся, оказавшись лицом вровень со своим членом. Втянув воздух через нос, Кенма вытянул язык, снизу доверху пробежавшись им по стволу. Хмыкнул.

Со стороны Куроо донеслась тихая, но отчетливо нецензурная комбинация слов.

Кенма вылизал себе яйца. Он внимательно прислушивался к ощущениям в спине, но, судя по всему, позвоночник давал ему зеленый свет и не на такое. 

Куроо закрыл лицо руками, выглядывая между пальцами.

Кенма нагнулся еще ниже и вжался лицом между собственных ягодиц. Мысль о том, что ему достаточно теперь было сделать одно движение – хоба! – и он мог удовлетворить себя самыми невероятными способами, ввергала в какую-то смешную и нелепую эйфорию. 

– Кенма, я тебя предупреждаю, если ты начнешь себя там вылизывать, я тебе не разрешу после этого облизывать меня!

Кенма глупо хихикнул себе куда-то в неназываемое, и распрямился, опуская ногу.

– Ты сам спросил.

Куроо с упреком покачал головой.

– К вопросу о вопросах, – Кенма не собирался повторять своих ошибок. – Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал?

– Господи, Кенма, тебе не кажется, что нам и без грязных разговоров хватит разных интересных вещей? – Куроо откинулся на спину, распластавшись в позе звезды.

– При чем здесь это. Я просто не хочу сделать что-то, к чему ты не готов. Вдруг не замечу, что ты трепыхаешься. Куро, ты сейчас тихий и слабый.

– Вот спасибо, успокоил, – Куроо поднял голову и посмотрел на Кенму. – Просто оближи меня. Я вообще смутно представляю, что мы сейчас вообще можем. Точно не проникновения. Разве что чем-то, не знаю даже, чем.

– Ну, если проникать в меня, то, наверное, вибратором каким-то, – протянул Кенма в задумчивости.

У Куроо этот вариант вызвал приступ немного истерического смеха. 

– И я им буду, как тараном… наперевес… – тут способность владеть родной речью покинула Куроо, так что остаток фразы он показал выразительными жестами.

– Мое дело предложить. С тобой-то проблем нет. Можно палочками для еды, палочкой-мешалкой для химических опытов, пипеткой какой-то, карандашом...

– Все-все, я снимаю вопрос, – прыснул Куроо. – Нельзя недооценивать находчивость человека, нашедшего для друга фторопластовую трубку. Слушай, а давай сначала я тебя оближу? Просто посмотреть, получится ли хоть что-то?

Кенма кивнул. Куроо поднялся на ноги и приблизился вплотную к вполне человеческому члену Кенмы. Задумчиво осмотрев диспозицию, Куроо оперся о бедро Кенмы и перекинул ногу через член, сев на него верхом. Член дернулся, ощутимо шмякнув Куроо в лоб. Ну, целиком в голову. И немного еще в грудь.

– Извини, – огорчился Кенма.

– Ничего, – бодро отозвался Куроо, сползая вбок. – Мячом на тренировке было бы больнее.

– Мячом на тренировке тебя бы убило.

Куроо отвечать на справедливое замечание Кенмы не стал. На этот раз он приблизился к члену спереди и крепко обнял его. Член был горячим, с приятной бархатистой поверхностью, с чистым терпким запахом. Куроо уперся коленями в мошонку Кенмы и поплотнее прижался к стволу. Лицом он потерся о головку, а потом попытался облизать складки крайней плоти. Кенма видел по лицу Куроо, что тот недоволен происходящим. Кенма, кстати, это чувство не разделял.

– Ты такой огромный, что это все равно что какую-нибудь колонну облизывать, – пожаловался Куроо.

– Ты сможешь быстро отскочить? – буквально прошипел в ответ Кенма.

– Когда? – Куроо сомкнул пальцы лодочкой и в приступе любопытства ввел четыре в отверстие уретры.

Через секунду стало понятно, что отскочить Куроо не успел.

– Знаешь, Кенма, а немного пощипывает.

Кенма согласно угукнул и наклонился к залитому спермой Куроо. Он начал с головы, немного опасаясь, что вылизывание волос окажется процессом неприятным, но кошачья натура не подвела: Кенме было глубоко наплевать на степень мохнатости тех или иных мест Куроо, а сам процесс умывания доставлял массу удовольствия. Лизал бы и лизал, в каком-то гипнотическом трансе думал Кенма, спускаясь языком на плечи. Увлекшись, он уже не обращал внимания на подергивания Куроо, поворачивая его, как куклу, то так, то этак. Мурлыча, он обсосал ему руки и ноги, вылизал Куроо спину, влажно толкаясь кончиком языка между бедер, пощекотал грудь и живот, а потом, крепко прижав язык к коже Куроо, быстрыми и жесткими движениями начал вылизывать пах. Стоны и вскрикивания Куроо слились в ушах Кенмы в писк, телодвижения – в трепыхания, Кенма прижал Куроо к покрывалу ладонью, выпуская когти на пальцах и впиваясь ими в ткань. Время от времени он немного ослаблял свою хватку, позволяя Куроо двигаться, а потом вновь пришпиливал того к одеялу, продолжая вылизывать везде, куда мог дотянуться. 

Кенма не знал, сколько это все продолжалось, но, вскрикнув в очередной раз, Куроо напрягся, а потом обессилено расслабился под ладонью Кенмы и затих. Кенма, чувствуя абсолютное удовлетворение, вылизал мягкий член Куроо и к концу этого нехитрого мероприятия его запоздало догнала мысль: он только что играл со своим другом детства, как с мелким грызуном, в результате чего обозначенный друг лежал, по всем признакам, без сознания.

К счастью, прежде чем Кенма успел в полной мере ужаснуться, Куроо открыл глаза. Он ткнул пальцем в направлении Кенмы и тихо, но твердо сообщил:

– Пока мы не придумаем, как мне пользоваться электрошокером, ты меня больше вылизывать не будешь.

Кенма виновато промяукал сбивчивые извинения.

– Так что пока покупай эту свою пипетку, – Куроо закрыл глаза, отказываясь смотреть на воссиявшего вопреки всей своей флегматичности Кенму. – И свет потуши, а то я не дотягиваюсь.

Засыпая, Куроо почувствовал, как его подтягивают к огромному голому животу, а потом не столько убаюкивают, сколько вырубают оглушительным мурлыканьем. В принципе, с этим можно было жить.


End file.
